He will never let me down
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade gets hurt and she doesn't know where to go. Wait... a name pops in her mind. Beck. She decides to go to Beck's RV, and let him and his cousin Becca take care of her/One shot.


Jade's POV

I run as fast as my legs allow me to. My hair bouncing around my face, and my hands still shivering. Where am I going? I don't even know where to go. I just run, getting away from my house. I fight tears to stay into my eyes, but as I remember again that look, I feel my heart stop and I'm not able to keep tears up. They start falling down and covering my cheeks as a name appears in my mind. Beck. Yes, I can go to Beck's. My legs keep moving so fast and my eyes watering that I can't even distinguish the street.

I finally arrive at Beck's RV. His cousin Becca is staying in a few days in his house, I remember… At the beginning, I didn't like her, but she's not stupid as Tori, or innocent as Cat. She's more like me, so we kind of get on well.

I stop myself at the doorframe. Should I tell Beck? But… he couldn't help me anyway. That man… oh no, tears again no, please.

I knock his door. I run the palm of my hands through my face but my eyes don't let me stop crying. My fingers are freaking shivering. I feel cold… hurt.

I hear steps from inside and suddenly Becca opens the door.

"Jade?" she asks concernedly. I look up at her and she pulls me inside. I see Beck standing up and a movie paused on TV.  
I go straight to where he is as he opens his arms for me to get a hug. I bury my face on his chest. So… comfortable, I think. After what happened at home, this is the best place for me.

He pulls me apart and examines my body. Becca hands me a glass of water. The only thing I want right now is coffee, but I appreciate the detail. I look inside the glass. I see how one of my tears falls inside and gets mixed in a second. I remember everything now. I did it, but now it's so… alive. Before, it was like a veil. I didn't really know what were happening. I just knew it was something really bad and I needed to run. So I did it.

I find myself wrapped in tears again. Oh, God… you have no idea how much I hate crying. Between my wet eyelashes, I see how Becca gets closer to me and rubs his hands along my arm.

"Jade, what happened?" she asks softly. I sort of like her being nice to me right now, even though I sometimes wasn't to her.

I try to speak, but words are stuck in my throat. I sip the water from the glass and try it again. Ok, off we go.

"I was coming back home, and when I was going to open the door, I realized it was already open. It was weird, cause none of my parents are in town, and I swear to God I closed it the last time I got out of it. I swear…" Beck sits near me and the simple fact of him being this close makes me feel slightly better.

"And when I entered, there was a man. He was stealing. I tried to stop him, but he hurt me…" My upper lip shakes a bit and I close my eyes. I feel Beck putting his arm around my body and bringing me back to him, making my head lean over his shoulder again. Thank you, Beck, thank you. I would love you to read my mind, so I don't have to tell everything. It hurts. It's like if I'm back at home an hour before…

"Babe… don't cry, please… shh…", he tries to comfort me, but I can't help it. I am… scared.

"Did he… _hurt _you?" his words getting rougher, as his muscles become harder. I know what he means. I shake my head. He hurt me, but not in that way. I got to run before he could do anything else.

"No… he didn't touch me", I sigh when a cramp hits my side, "well… he hit me…", I correct myself in whispers.

"Where?!" Beck asks shouting and standing up, which causes me to feel even painful. I grab his shaking hand and try to make him calm.

"He kicked me on my right side. But just that, Beck, don't do anything stupid, please".

"How, Jade? He hurt you! I am gonna kill that son of bit…-"

"Beck!" I scream at him. He looks at Becca and me from time to time. He looks for a sign of approval, but he won't get it. There's no way I'm letting him get hurt by a jerk.

"Beck…" I repeat his name, but this time softer, "please, don't go anywhere. Stay here, with me… please". His face gets red of anger and his hands become tightened fists.

He sits down, pouting and crossing his arms. I know how much he wants to punch that man, but I can't let him do it. He has to stay here, and protects himself.

"Jade" I hear Becca's voice. I turn to look at her, keeping reluctantly my eyes off Beck. She smiles at me with a calm expression. She is like Beck. She's patient and sweet… sometimes too much, but I can stand it. Besides, it's not as sappy as Cat, who makes me feel so angry usually.

"Do you want to take a shower?" her voice suggest that she has already prepared the necessary things for me to relax for a minute. After a few minutes considering it, I nod my head. She extends an arm to help me get up from Beck's bed, who, by the way, still has a sulking face.

My whole body hurts. And I'm tired. I don't know if I mean physically or mentally… I guess both of them. I can't even with my heart.

Becca "takes me" to the bathroom and when she sees I have to sit down on the toilet, she asks me:

"Do you want me to help you, Jade?"… I see how Beck raises his head to look at us. I give him a mortified look, and he nods. Ok, then…

"Ok, whatever", I say, and Becca gets in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She lets me lean on her shoulder when I try to take my pants off without hurting myself more than I already am.

She opens the hot water tap and helps me get in the bathtub when I'm completely undressed. It feels so weird. I try to avoid looking at her. But, to my surprise, she doesn't even flinch when she sees me naked.

This girl is worth it. She reminds me so much of Beck. Always taking care of me.

I do try to clean my back, but the pain is much stronger than my will and I can't. I hold tears back for not to fall down again. I'm calmer now. I don't want to get upset over and over again.

"Thanks…" I say when she takes the sponge for me and rubs it against my skin.

"You don't have to be thankful for anything, Jade. You're my cousin's girlfriend, we're family" she says with a big smile on her face. I kind of smile too, but just because I'm not used to receiving such a special treatment, besides Beck's, obviously.

"You know, you would be such a wonderful nurse", I say calmly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence we were getting into.

"Actually, that's something I would like to do. Also, you're an easy patient".

"Oh… you should say that to Beck and see what he answers to you", I answer, making her laugh.

She keeps helping me out till I'm done. She hands me my clothes and does the same thing she did when I got undressed. I'm really amazed. She didn't get nervous or anything, as I did, sadly.

I lean my weight on her while we're walking out of the bathroom and Beck comes closer to me. He all of a sudden hugs me, caressing carefully my back and stroking my hair. I feel Becca leaving us space, and I appreciate it.

"I'm so sorry, Jade. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have let you come back to your house by yourself. I should've been with you, instead of leaving you… I'm so sorry, baby", he whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and smell his scent. This feels so good. I even forget a bit about what happened.

"Don't worry, Beck, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known it. None of us. I'm glad you're here to help and protect me".

"I'm glad you're still with me after… everything", he answers me. He kisses me softly, moving his hands up and cupping my face. "I love you", he says almost without voice.

"I love you too". He hugs me again. I think he's as afraid of losing me as I am of losing him. We're both too important for each other and we know it. We need the other one.

I rest my chin on Beck's shoulder while he enjoys our unbreakable hug. I see Becca looking sappily at us, and I have the need to smile at her and articulate a silent "thanks" dedicated to her above Beck's body. She just smiles back and nods her head in acceptance.

I bury my face on Beck's collarbone, and he kisses my cheek while he's holding me. He will always do it. He will always hold me. And he will never let me

down.

* * *

**Hi guys! This is another request! One shot with Jade getting hurt and going to Beck's RV. Fluffy, btw. Hope you like, and let me know what you think of it ;) P.S: I'll update "Don't leave me" tomorrow, so, stay tuned :D**


End file.
